Megaflip
After my toon named Master Scooter got terminated On June 26, 2012, I made another toon named Megaflip. Before Megaflip When Master scooter got membership I made 5 other toons named Popcorn Poppenpop, Nutty River Rabbit, CEO, Big Chip, and Megaflip(not the one you see in my videos). I made Megaflip and CEO for a movie called the Chosen One (not on YouTube). I used Megaflip for loads of things. I made a total of 3 megaflips: one on Master Scooter's account, on another account (because Master Scooter wasn't a member anymore), and the one you see in my videos. After Master Scooter got Banned I lived off two months without a toon. The Reason for Megaflip After I uploaded the first movie of the Toontown Past Series I lost the file to the second movie. Although, I still had the file to the third movie so I uploaded that one. I could not find the file to the second movie so I decided to remake it so I made Megaflip. This is the reason why I made Megaflip until I found most of my friends that I had on Master Scooter, such as Judiah, MsBeeHaven, Superburger, Princess Kristi, and more. I decided to keep playing Toontown. Violence of Megaflip When I made Megaflip that is when all of the violent part of my movies started happening such as false sayings (not bad language), bloody violence, high ratings, sad stories, and a few others. Movies like the Toontown Finale Series had stuff like that. Uber Megaflip When I got membership near the beginning of August 2013 I got my whole cream pie. I was still laff 17. On August 7, 2013 I got my birthday cake in a 4 story building with my 2 friends Meow and Cat of All Trades. (Video will be here soon) On August 10, 2013 (72 hours later) I got my wedding cake with the help of these friends: Cat of All Trades, Meow, Smasher, Princess Roxy Lemonberry, Midnight, etc. (Video will be here soon) I eventually got bored of the uber trial and wanted to CFO. I started gaining to CFO. I passed Toontown Central tasks in 2 hours. Then Donald's Dock in 4 hours Megaflip's 1st year Anniversary The day the final movie of the Toontown Finale Series was released was on the 1st and only Anniversary of Megaflip. Final Month of Megaflip and Toontown On August 20, 2013 Toontown was down for maitnence for 2-3 hours. I wondered why it was down for maitnence for such a short time (doesnt normally happen). When it came back up it said Toontown will be closing on September 19, 2013 at 11:59 AM (pacific time). I was so upset that I went and started hunting down hackers until I found out the reason that they were closing down Toontown wasn't because of the hackers. The reason they were closing down Toontown was because they THOUGHT that they had too many games running at once. I started Finishing as many toontasks as possible because I wanted to fight CFO. I was in Minnie's Melodyland when I heard the news. On September 2, 2013 I passed the brrrgh tasks with the help of MsBeeHaven and Clover. I got my cashbot suit on September 7, 2013 with the help of the same toons. I did my first CFO on September 8, 2013. 7 survived the battle. My second CFO I did with MsBeeHaven. I was Bean Counter level 6 by the time Toontown closed. Megaflip's gags were level 4 toon up, level 4 trap, level 5 trap, level 5 sound (almost got level 6), maxed throw, level 5 squirt.